Trouble in Paradise
by Magical Flying Blue And White Cat
Summary: Cameron has stuffed up, causing people to realize all kinds of things.
1. betrayed

Hey, new story, finished school for the year so now I have way too much time on my hands! Please tell me if this is any good!

* * *

Chase stood at Cameron's apartment door, holding a bunch of flowers and wearing the nicest tuxedo he had. It was their 3 month anniversary, and it had been the best three months of his life. He had never been so happy! He knocked three times, heard a loud crash of something metal inside, and then silence. So he knocked three more times, and this time he heard whispering as well, followed by Cameron's voice saying, "Who is it?"

"Robert,"

"Didn't you say you would come at 7 to pick me up?"

"It's ten past," Chase said, glancing at his watch to double check.

"Oh, um, Robbie, I'm not quite ready yet, can you go down to the car and I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes, ok,"

"I love you Alison Cameron," Chase said, handing her the flowers through the little gap in the door she had open. She looked behind her and then reached her arm out the door to hold them. She was only wearing a dressing gown.

"Can't I come in?"

"Oh, no, Robert, I want to surprise you, and besides, you probably want to go and listen to the baseball on the radio don't you?"

"Alison, you know I'm not interested in that crap," she gave him an innocent pout. "If you don't want to, we don't have to go out for dinner, we can stay here."

"You know what Rob, can we put the dinner off till tomorrow night, you look dashing and everything, but I don't feel 100 and I don't want you to get sick-" Cameron was cut off by something, "you know, Chase, I have to go, There is no point in us talking here anyway,"

"What's wrong with you Ali?! As long as we've been together, you've never turned down a dinner and a bunch of flowers." Chase said, now almost playfully.

"The flowers are beautiful Robert, and you look dashing, I just don't feel quite up to it toni-"

"Cameron, you are out of Milk," Chase heard a voice say from inside Cameron's apartment.

"No, what the hell!" Chase said in disbelief.

"Robert, I can explain," Cameron said, with a look of vulnerability.

"You don't have to," he said, turning around and walking away. He ignored her calls after him, and when he heard saw her running towards him as he got in the lift, he shut the doors. He then put his hand in his pocket, taking out the wring box containing a beautiful diamond wring.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Good morning everyone," Cuddy said as she walked into the conference room on Monday morning. She had, for a change, had a very good weekend. She wondered to the front of the room and stood in front of Cameron and Foreman.

"Dr Cuddy, has Chase called in sick?" Cameron asked. She had been trying to call him all weekend, but had always got no answer. Even using pay-phones so he didn't see the caller ID and visits to his apartment had proved unsuccessful.

"Where is House?" Foreman followed her with.

"House is in the Clinic"

"And Chase?" Cameron asked.

Cuddy paused before answering, "Is working in the ICU because it is short-staffed until House comes back" Cuddy said quickly.

Cameron got up to leave, "He doesn't want to see you, he asked me for a transfer," Cuddy said to Cameron, as a look of despair appeared on her face.

"Did he say why?" Cameron said, with almost a tear in her eye.

"No, and I didn't ask," Cuddy said, walking out of the room as Cameron sank back into her seat and put her head in her hands.

"Don't worry Cameron, you know Chase, he can be a jerk," Foreman said, getting up and putting his arm around her.

"I made a mistake now I am facing the consequences,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lunchtime. Chase wasn't really hungry; he still had sickening thought of Cameron cheating on him going through his head. _How could she? _He kept asking himself. Several nurses throughout the morning had come up to him, asking if he was ok. He walked out of the ICU and down to the cafeteria, hoping Cameron wasn't there. He looked around the corner, checking she wasn't there, heading to the queue he picked up a tray and shoved a packet of chips on it and a drink.

Meanwhile…

Cameron stood on the other side of the cafeteria, looking at Chase, and then looking across at House who was sitting on the other side of the cafeteria talking to Wilson. _How could I have been so stupid? _Cameron turned and headed in the direction of Chase.

Chase felt a tap on the shoulder. He knew that gentle touch. "Go away Cameron," he said without turning around.

"Please Robert," she said, following him as he walked towards the main doors of the hospital.

"What," he said turning around abruptly, "Quite frankly, I don't see much point in talking,"

"I'm sorry, if that means anything," Cameron said, looking into his blue eyes.

"Who was it?" Chase asked.

"I don't think that's really important," Cameron said.

"I put my heart on the line, only to find you shagging another guy, and the most you can do is say that who it is doesn't matter?"

"Chase, please," Cameron said, looking around to see half of the people in the lobby staring at them. Chase also looked around.

"Look, Cameron, I'm tired," he said in a loud whisper, walking out the door and not looking back at her look of despair.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A week had gone by. House had long returned from his expulsion by Cuddy to the clinic, and Chase had returned when House did. Cameron still hadn't told him her little secret, and the two had adopted a method of ignoring echother.

"You'll have to talk sooner or later," Foreman said to Cameron as they sat waiting for the MRI machine to show the results.

"I'm okay with later," Cameron said after a rather long and awkward pause.

"I'm on your side all the way," Foreman said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Cameron said, shaking it off, not even giving him eye contact.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cameron and Chase worked on the patient together, in silence. The most they said was instructions to each other. The silence was getting to Cameron.

"How are you going?" Cameron asked, with the same smile that made Chase fall for her in the first place. Chase just looked up, giving her the look that made her fall for him.

"Fine," was all he said. Another long and painful silence ensured.

"It was House," she said, turning around and leaving the room, not wanting to receive Chase's wrath.

TBC


	2. No where to go

Authors Note: Chapter 2, thanks for the great response to chapter one! Still more to come, so, enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chase ran into House's office, only to find him not there, he was about to run to Wilson's office to see if House was there when Foreman walked in.

"What's up with you?" Foreman asked coolly, taking a seat in the conference room.

"Leave me alone," Chase said.

"You know, you are really upsetting Cameron! What did you do to her anyway?" Chase stood and looked at Foreman with a look of disbelief.

"What did I do to her?" Chase said,

"Yeah, well you must have done something-"

"WHAT DID I DO?" Chase screamed, "SHE SLEPT WITH HOUSE ON THE NIGHT OF OUR ANNIVERSARY, THE NIGHT I TOLD HER I LOVED HER, AND I AM MEANT TO TAKE THAT?"

"Oh, Shit," Foreman answered, staying silent afterwards. Chase walked out of the room, "Chase," Foreman yelled after him. Chase turned around. "Don't hurt anyone; you'll just make things worse,"

Surprisingly, this seamed to do something to Chase. He stopped, looked down for a second and then headed off in the opposite direction to Wilson's office.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

House and Wilson, sure enough, were sitting in Wilson's office. Cameron walked in and stood in the doorway. After a while Wilson spoke up. "Did your patient die Cameron?" Cameron stood in silence for a while, until a tear appeared in her eye.

"He knows, House," was all she said before leaving. House seemed to know what that meant, as he nodded and looked away from her.

"What on Earth was that about?" Wilson asked after a while, "Who knows what?" House didn't say anything.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chase ran into Cuddy's office, not bothering to knock or anything. She stood up at her desk in fright. Chase was clearly angry and upset. He had his yellow tie hanging off his bright green shirt at a funny angle, and his top button was undone.

"How can I help you," Cuddy said in a worried tone.

"Cameron cheated on me, that's why I asked for the transfer," Chase panted.

"Please, sit down," Cuddy said, motioning Chase towards the couch as she sat down opposite him.

"I went back because I forgave her, thought maybe it wasn't anything, just a little mistake," Chase said, still standing up.

"And?"

"I can't forgive her, it was House," Chase said. The anger had gone out of his face; a tear appeared in his eye as he slowly sat on the couch. Cuddy didn't know what to say. She just sat opposite him in silence as he looked out the window and at his watch every now and then. _God, House, do you always have to be such an ass?!_

"Do you want a permanent transfer to the ICU or-"

"I don't want to go any where; I like my job, and what we do. I just…" Chase trailed off, trying to still hold back tears.

"Look, I was about to go home," Cuddy said.

"Oh, sorry, I'll go…" Chase said, until he remembered he really did have no where to go.

"No, I was going to say, lets go grab a drink together, we can think something out, I just want you to be happy," Cuddy said, giving him a warm smile. She hated feeling sorry for people, but it was so easy to feel sorry for Chase right now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cameron sat quietly in House's office, thinking of House and Chase. Her feelings for House were still there, and always would be, but then there was Chase. Tall, handsome, and the most gentle, kind man she had ever been with. When House walked in she turned around, and acknowledged him with a small nod.

"Why did you tell him?" House said, taking a seat and popping a vicodin.

"He deserved to know," Cameron said, looking House in the eye.

"Do you always have to be so diplomatic?"

Pause "It's who I am," Cameron answered.

"You want to come to my place tonight?" House offered, she gave him a _how could you? _glare, "You have already screwed up big time, it can't get much worse,"

"I'll see you at 8" Cameron answered, standing up and leaving. There was something about House she couldn't resist. _He cares for me?! _Was the only explanation she could come up with.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Having a drink after work with the boss was the last thing Chase had thought he would end up doing in this current state of mind, but it was doing some good for him. She was funny, smart, attractive and kind.

Having a drink with one of the lower doctors in the hospital was one of the last things Cuddy thought she would find herself doing. She was surprised a jest of kindness on her part, which she thought would be like talking to a soggy sponge, could be so enjoyable. She had him laughing after telling a story of how she at a corporate golf day had fallen into the pond after taking a shot out of the rough beside it.

"I hate golf," Chase had said after a full minute of laughter.

"Me too," was all Cuddy could get out before breaking out again.

Chase looked down at his watch, frowning at it before saying anything. "Wow, its half past 11" he said, "maybe we should get going,"

"Oh, don't worry Chase, why cut a great night short? And besides, I'm not drunk yet," she said smiling.

"But House-"

"Don't forget Chase, I can do whatever I want with him," Chase giggled childishly at this comment, as did Cuddy at his reaction.

"Dr Cuddy, don't worry-"

"Call me Lisa,"

"Lisa, don't worry about that transfer, I'll be fine," Chase said, taking a drink from his glass, "I guess its back to meaningless drunk sex with nurses for me now,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**


	3. Gone

Sorry about the break between chapters, I had a bit of a mental block and Christmas time was really busy. Hope you like this!

* * *

A week had gone by, and Chase had been acting really weirdly towards everyone. Cameron had expected him to quit his job, or at least get a transfer to get away from them, but he had stayed, and gone back to his old, reclusive self, the person he was before him and Cameron got together.

"What's going on with you and Cuddy?" House asked as Chase watched her walk by through the glass walls of the room.

"What's going on with you and Cameron?" Chase answered, watching Cuddy walk away down the corridor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Have you noticed Chase and Cuddy?" House asked Wilson as they ate lunch one day and watched Chase talk to another doctor in the lunch queue.

"You're just jealous," Wilson answered.

"You would think that he would be hiding away from the world, trying to avoid Cameron and Me at the least,"

"Be happy for the guy, you took the only person he had, and he took it all in his stride," Wilson had answered, annoyed at House's petty observations.

Meanwhile…

"Hey, how are you doing?" Foreman asked as he sat down.

"Not bad, considering," Chase had answered.

"What's up with you and Cuddy?"

"Nothing,"

"We both know that's a lie Chase" Foreman

"I can trust you right," Chase said to Foreman.

"Of course,"

"She bought me a drink and we talked for a while…" Chase trailed off as Cameron headed towards the table.

"How's the patient," Chase asked as to avoid any awkward conversation.

"Stable," Cameron answered, avoiding eye contact.

"I'll leave you two," Foreman said, patting Chase on the back as he left.

"How are things going?" Cameron asked Chase.

"How's House?" Chase asked.

"How's Cuddy?" Cameron answered. They both sat in silence for a while before either spoke again, "I deserve to know, I did tell you,"

"Bit of a difference," Chase answered, taking a large mouthful of sandwich and looking straight into her eyes.

"I don't regret it," Cameron said.

"Me neither," Chase got up and dumped his unfinished food on the tray recklessly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Chase, we need to talk," House was getting sick of the tension that had developed in the department. Chase walked into his office as the other two left the room to treat the patient. "How are you going?"

"I don't really think it is your business to ask," Chase answered, refusing to take a seat as House offered.

"Look, Chase, Cameron made a decision and-"

"You took the only girl I have ever loved away from me now you are trying to tell me to accept it? I should have known it was you. First you took Stacy, now Cameron. You asked me how I was meant to work with you after I ratted you out to Vogler. I'm asking you the same question now,"

"I hear you and Cuddy are the next hot couple," House answered, deflecting Chase's question.

"You are a real asshole House," Chase said, standing up and leaving the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What did House ask you about?" Cameron asked as Chase walked into the MRI room where the other two were.

No answer.

"Are you ok Chase?"

No answer.

"Foreman, tell House that I am taking the afternoon sick," Chase said as he left the room. Foreman looked at Cameron and frowned.

"It wasn't my fault," Cameron said.

"Yeah, ruining a guy's life by sleeping with his boss is the kindest thing to do,"

"I didn't mean it to happen,"

"You made Chase happy, let him see a light in his dim life, and you blew it out with one stupid mistake," Foreman answered.

She sat there for a second without answering.

"Do you still care for him?"

"Of course I do," Cameron snapped.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Cuddy, I can't stand this anymore," Chase said, handing her an envelope with her name written on it.

"You don't have to leave,"

Chase shook his head, "No, this is the only way,"

"Chase, I can get you transferred to another hospital, Princeton General is short staffed in the-"

"Thanks Cuddy, but I'm final on my decision," he put out his hand for her to shake it, "House has finally got to me,"

_Bloody House!_ "Chase," she called out after him as he turned around to leave. "I have another option for you, come to my house for dinner tonight, we'll discuss it then,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Bang, Bang, Bang' no answer…

'Bang, Bang, Bang' still nothing…

"Robert, I know you're in there," Cameron yelled, "I'll use my key then,"

"Go away,"

"Fine, I'll use my key," Cameron said, pulling the shiny silver object out of her pocket. She opened the door, only to see Chase with a giant suitcase on the bed. "Where are you going?"

"Australia," Chase said, moving Cameron aside to get to his wardrobe.

"You don't have to do this," Cameron said.

"It's just a holiday, then I'll come back and…" Chase trailed off.

"and what?"

"dunno," Chase said not paying any attention to her as he frantically packed his bag.

"So this is it for us,"

"I would have thought you were smart enough to realize that by now," Chase answered, still running around the apartment looking for stuff.

"What you looking for?" Cameron asked.

"My brown shoes,"

"They are in the back right hand corner of the wardrobe." Sure enough, when Chase looked there, there they were. "Don't I get a thank you?"

Chase stood up for a second and looked her in the eyes. "Thank You,"

"Look, Robert, I'm sorry, If that means anything, and I was wondering if…if you would forgive me?"

"So you can break my heart again?" Chase said, zipping up his suitcase and putting it on the ground.

"Do you want your key back?" Cameron said, holding it out, he gently took it out of her hand.

"I guess I have no use for this then," he said, re-opening his suitcase and rummaging threw it. While he was doing this, Cameron noticed something on his bed side table. She slowly walked over to it, and identified it as a wring box, sitting in front of a picture of the two of them on their first date. "Here," Chase said, making her jump. He handed back his key to her apartment. "What you looking at?"

"Oh, just the picture," Cameron said.

"You've lied enough to me Cameron," Chase said, walking over to the bedside table and picking up the picture and the box. He looked down at the box briefly, before shoving it in his pocket and turning around to pack the other stuff. "You didn't even remember our anniversary." Chase re-zipped the case and again put it on the floor.

"Chase, please, don't leave, I can't think what I'll do without you around at least. Just being near you makes me…happy," Cameron said, now a tear coming to her eye.

"You should have thought of that before you slept with House. How many times did you do him anyway?" Chase said, "I'm just interested, lets me see how much of a failure I was,"

"Chase you aren't a failure,"

"You're wrong. I was in my Dad's eyes, and he was right. So how many times?" Cameron looked at the ground.

"Only that once when we were together, and twice since then," Chase stood still, staring at her for a while then looking at his watch, "when does your plane leave?"

"Tomorrow, 11am from New York, I'm driving up there tonight,"

"Bye then," Cameron said, holding out her hand to shake his, just like she had when she told House she was leaving the hospital the year before.

"Bye Cameron,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Good morning everyone," House said, as he walked into the office the following morning, only to be greeted by two rather looking glum faces. "Where's Chase?"

"He's gone," Foreman said, "Cuddy told me to tell you this morning,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Chase is gone," House said, as he walked into Wilson's office.

"What do you mean gone? Dead, terminally ill, taking away the things you love one by one?" Wilson answered.

"Left the hospital,"

"Well done, another person pushed away," Wilson said. House took a seat opposite him. "You going to get him back?"

"At the moment, according to Cameron, he is on a plane over the Pacific,"

"Let the fellowship interviews begin," Cuddy walked in just as Wilson said this.

"Dr Wilson, may I have a word with Dr House outside please," House reluctantly got up and followed Cuddy into the corridor.

"Did you get my message?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah, Foreman told me this morning,"

"Well, have a nice day Dr. House," Cuddy said, turning around to walk away.

"What about the fellowship interviews?" House asked her.

"I think you have two very capable doctors in your department, we'll wait and see how you go without Chase for a couple of months, then I'll re-access the situation,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Did you go and see him?" Foreman asked Cameron as they sat by themselves in the conference room.

"Yeah," Cameron said as she slowly stirred her coffee.

"What did he say?"

"He was going to propose," Cameron said, with a sick feeling in her stomach, "Eric, I broke his heart,"

"It happens," Foreman answered after a while, "How do you know he was going to propose,"

"He had a wring box on his bed side table,"

"Oh…" Foreman said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**


	4. Seeing people, real and fake

**Authors note: **_Sorry for the hold up, I never realized how much school work is in Year 11. And I realized after I wrote this that I might have used a couple of Aussie colloquialisms, so if you don't get it, don't hesitate to ask. Since it is the holidays, expect a couple of updates in the next couple of weeks, and I'll try not to make a gap between chapters that big again._

_Thanks for reading, and I know this gets monotonous, but please review! It really does motivate me to continue._

_Oh, and one more thing, just a quick summary if you have forgotten what has happened. Chase was going out with Cameron, went to her house to propose, and then was shocked to find House in her bed. He found comfort in Dr Cuddy and a strong suspicion that they were sleeping together was running through the hospital. After a confrontation with Cameron, he has since returned to Australia with a broken heart._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cameron wondered down the hallway outside the Conference room, feeling sick in the stomach as she had all day. Talking to Foreman about the situation had not helped, but made her realize the extent of her actions, and their repercussions. She turned the corner to head down to the clinic, hoping down there she would be able to clear her head. As she turned her head, she saw the familiar blonde haircut down the end of the hallway. "Chase," she called out, rather energetically. She didn't realize the look that several people were giving her. "Chase," she repeated, this time halting to a stop. The figure at the end of the hallway continued to face the other direction. This time, she called out "Robert," at the top of her voice, now running towards him.

"Excuse me!?" the woman said alarmed when Cameron embraced her in a big hug. Chase wasn't really Chase. He wasn't really a he. The short blonde haired woman stood facing Cameron, a frustrated look on her face. Cameron apologized, turning around and leaving, now feeling not only sick but also like at idiot.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cuddy sat in her office quietly, looking at the computer screen. She had locked the door and pulled the curtains, hoping that for the afternoon she might just receive some piece, but realistically she new that being the Dean of Medicine this would never happen.

The door opened suddenly, swinging back and loudly banging against the wall behind, which made Cuddy jump.

"I didn't know you had a key," she said, going back to what she was doing, ignoring the figure in the doorway standing with the cane, leaning towards one side.

"I don't, this was on you assistant's desk, I assumed I could borrow it," House answered, holding up the key as if it were a prize right in Cuddy's face. He pulled it back as she went to grab it from him.

"Wasn't that resourceful of you," she said, regaining her composure and sitting back at her seat. She picked up the phone, dialing security, "Hi can you please change the lock on my office door," and then another number, "Hi, can you please tell my assistant that his services aren't required anymore,". "What to you want?" she finally asked House.

"I want you to bring back Chase," he answered, now a serious look on his face.

"I can't, and I have already tried," she answered.

"For once your powers of seduction didn't work for you," House commented, trying to get a reaction.

"And for once yours did," Cuddy answered, "It is you and Cameron's fault that he is gone," House stood on the spot for a moment. For once, he didn't have something to reply with. "And for your information, Chase and I never slept together, we were just friends." Cuddy answered in a frustrated tone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_It was dark, as it was night time, and the street lights shone onto the grey pavement, providing little light and comfort from the dangers which lurked in the shadows. Cameron walked down the pavement, on her way back from a café to work. She had been working very long hours, and getting little sleep between shifts was constantly tired. She hadn't contemplated calling Chase, or going to Australia to go and find him as the gossip at the hospital suggested. _

_She stopped for a second, and decided to go to the one person's house where she strangely felt safe and away from her life as she knew it. House._

_After a rather long walk, as she didn't realize how far it was, she arrived at House's home. She walked up to the door, and instead of knocking for once, she took out her key from her bag. She opened the door slowly, looking to either side as she did this. There was no one in the main living area, as she called out his name, and there was no response. Only an eerie light coming from the bedroom, accompanied by a strange grunting sound._

"_House," she said quietly, approaching the door and opening it wide enough to see through. That was the moment that broke her heart. House was in bed with none other, that Dr. Wilson._

Cameron woke up startled. She looked at her clock and it said 3:00 am in bright red letters. She turned over and went back to sleep, hoping to forget her rather startling dream.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chase remembered the very moment when he received one of the most devastating pieces of news he had heard in his life. The room was just as he remembered it 10 years before, cold and dark. The only thing that was different was the smell. The potent smell of alcohol had left the house in which he grew up in, only the memories of it remained. Chase remembered the vivid scene of his father standing in front of him telling him the news that his mother was dead, Chase pushing him aside in disbelief to look for her, only to find what he dreaded. Nothing.

For some reason, he didn't feel the same way he had about the situation as he always had. In the past couple month something had changed. Something bigger had taken over his life, his love for Cameron, which had been thrown back in his face. As he sat at the airport terminal in New York waiting for his flight to Australia to be called, a familiar face took a seat on the opposite row of seats. Chase blinked once before realizing who it was. "Stacy?" he said out loud, as the woman in her late 40s looked up at him and returned his look of surprise.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

TBC


	5. Confronting Demons

**A/N: Hello readers****! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, it ends on a mini cliff-hanger! If you want me to update it sooner rather than later, tell me! So, read and enjoy!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Foreman sat opposite Cameron in the conference room. It was nearly 1 and they were still the only ones there. House hadn't called in sick, Wilson hadn't stuck his head in to see where he was and Cuddy was none the wiser that he wasn't there. The two of them sat in silence, each doing there own thing. Every now and then Foreman would open his mouth to say something, but thought better of it, as Cameron was clearly still struggling to get over what had happened between her and Chase. Every few minutes he would look down at his watch, time moved very slowly when you did that, he quickly found out. Lunch came and went, still no House. The long and eerie silence was broken by the door opening. Both of them looked up, expecting a very grumpy and tired boss, but except were greeted by a very happy and refreshed looking Chase.

"Hi," he said coolly, dumping his bag down on its usual chair and walking over to the coffee machine.

"What are you doing here?" Foreman asked puzzled, standing up and walking over to Chase to shake his hand.

"Last time I checked, this is where I worked," Chase answered smiling.

"Your plane left an hour ago," a female voice said behind Foreman.

"So," Chase said, pushing the two of them aside to sit down.

"You were going back to Australia and…" Cameron trailed off, clearly very confused by the presence of her colleague.

"Someone changed my mind for me," Chase answered, "Sorry to disappoint you Cameron," Cameron looked back puzzled at Chase, before also taking a seat. "Where's House?"

"At home with a hooker for all we know," Foreman answered.

"Well, It's good to be back," Chase said, lying back in the chair and closing his eyes, the peacefulness of sleep engulfing him.

After a while, sure enough, Wilson's face appeared at the door. "Have any of you seen House today," Wilson said, walking into the room looking rather grumpy, before noticing Chase and changing his expression entirely. "Aren't you in Australia?" Wilson said, pointing at Chase.

"Decided not to go," Chase said tiredly. "I'm going to the clinic,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

House wearily wondered into the hospital at about 5pm. Wilson greeted him at the door, but not happily.

"House, are you drunk?" was the first thing Wilson said to him.

"Nope, feeling good though," House said, patting his friend on the shoulder and pushing him aside so he could walk in the direction of Cuddy's office. "Dr Wilson, do you want to know the key to my happiness?"

"No, not really," Wilson said, standing aside, "Because you're never happy," House opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it again, when he saw Cuddy talking to Chase in her office. The two of them were sitting on the couch, looking quite comfortable, laughing and enjoying each others company. "Leave them alone, House,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chase stepped out of Cuddy's office, feeling rather good about himself. He headed to the conference room, for once not dreading to see his boss. Stacy had really given him some perspective. As he walked down the corridor he whistled and waved to the nurses as they gave him strange glares. He continued like this until he reached the office, seeing House and Cameron in a passionate embrace. Stopping in his tracks, he took a deep breath before pressing on, walking into the office and clearing his throat rather loudly, before sitting down and picking up a medical dictionary, just for effect.

"Chase, er, sorry, I um…" Cameron stuttered before House interrupted.

"If you want to get a response, at least put the Dictionary up the right way," House said, knocking the large book out of Chase's hands and onto the floor. Chase just looked at the table for a second, with a blank face, thinking of a comeback. "Come one, you use to be better that that," House said, mocking Chase, just like he always had. But this had struck a chord. Chase stood up, and walked over to House, standing in front of him for a second. "You won't do anything," House said provocatively.

Chase stood for another second before pushing House in the chest. He fell to the floor, hitting a chair on his way down. Cameron ran to House. "What on earth has gotten into you?!" she screamed at House with tears welling up in her eyes. Chase just shot back a glare, before leaving the office and heading to the clinic.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How can you let the loony come back!" House yelled at Cuddy, "He almost killed me,"

"Aren't you over-reacting a little?" Cuddy answered, calmly sitting at her desk as she listened to the daily scream session.

"Aren't you a little biased? Just because his butt is cuter than mine doesn't mean that the man is sane," House continuted.

"If I got a dollar for all the times I have been approached to sack you, I wouldn't have to work here anymore," Cuddy answered, taken back by House's remark.

"The man is emotionally unstable, and thanks to you, came back from his holiday before it began," House answered.

"He didn't come back because of me," Cuddy answered, giving House a sideways look, "He said he saw someone at the airport who knocked some sense back into him."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I really don't think what you did to House before was appropriate," Cameron said to Chase, as they sat in the MRI room.

"I don't think it was very nice of you to rub House in my face," Chase answered with a smile on his face. "How come you can lash out all the time, but when I do it once, you get all up tight?"

"You should know that, since you know me so well," Cameron answered, changing the topic. Chase just sat there, smiling to himself. "By the way, why did you come back?"

"Saw someone at the airport, reminded me running away was a bad thing," Chase answered bluntly. Cameron gave him a look, "What?" The two of them shared a moment, so brief, but so valuable.

"Chase, House wants you," Foreman said, walking in and patting him on the shoulder, trying to acquire his chair.

"Great," Chase moaned as he got up.

The walk to House's office seemed like the longest of his life. Unlike before, he walked with his head down and ignored the nurses who were now waving at him. He pushed open the door, looking up to see House sitting at his desk peering out the window.

"_Here we go,"_ he thought to himself.

**TBC**


	6. Silent TV

**A/N: Sorry, I've been so slack with this. Here's a short summary of the story so far, just in case you have forgotten the storyline.**

_**Chase was going out with Cameron, went to her house to propose, and then was shocked to find House in her bed. He found comfort in Dr Cuddy and a strong suspicion that they were sleeping together was running through the hospital. After a confrontation with Cameron, he was set to return to Australia with a broken heart, before returning after seeing someone at the airport. He is now in House's office, after in the last chapter he pushed House to the ground, sick of the taunts.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Look, Chase, I have something to tell you,"

"What, that you love Cameron and want me to stay away? Don't worry; I'll be sure to do that!" Chase groaned.

"Cameron-" House started but was cut of by an incensed Chase.

"I don't care about your pointless ramblings! Just tell me what you want, and I'll go. If you want to know why I-" Chase started, but to then be cut off by House.

"Cameron is pregnant, with my child," House said, surprisingly controlled. Chase just stood there mouth gaping momentarily, House's mouth turned to a smirk as Chase closed his mouth.

"Stacy's in town," Chase replied, walking out of Houses' office, not knowing what to do or where to go.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where's Chase gone?" Foreman asked House as he walked into the lab where he and Cameron were.

"Dunno," House answered, grimacing slightly. "Haven't seen him?"

"Not since he went to your office," Foreman answered, "and that was almost what, 6 hours ago now."

"How about you Cameron?" House said, taking a seat on the stool where Chase would have been sitting if he were there. Cameron just glared.

"Foreman, found anything yet?" Cameron asked, ignoring House's unbearable grin.

"You are developing quite a talent in changing the topic lately," House said, receiving another glare from Cameron.

"No, Cameron, I haven't," Foreman answered, trying to ignore House's remark.

"And it always works," House added, his grin growing wider at the sight of Cameron shifting uncomfortably and avoiding eye contact.

"What did you tell Chase?" Foreman inquired, increasingly interested in House's behavior.

"Nice civilized conversation, discussed the weather, how attractive my new cane is, you know, the usual," House replied. Foreman sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get anything out of his jerk boss, just as he expected. "You don't even like him, since when do you care?" House asked, turning to Foreman.

"I'm not you, House. I am human." Foreman replied, getting up and leaving, sick of the conversation.

"I guess it's just you and me now," House said, smiling at an apprehensive looking Cameron.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Foreman banged loudly on the front door. Firstly three times, and then another 3, both to no avail. He tried again, not wanting to make a scene yelling to the in habitant and waking up the entire building, but the way this was going, he was going to have to. "Chase," he called out, banging on the door again trying to get some reply. "Chase, I know your in there, let me in," he said. "Chase, it's Foreman, open up," again, this time slightly louder. There was still no answer. _Come on, don't make me do that! _he thought to himself. He reached for his pocket, hoping to find a credit card in his wallet. Extracting the small rectangular card, he maneuvered it in the door frame, successfully opening the door.

"There was no need to do that, it was open," he heard a voice from inside say.

"What's up," Foreman said, taking a couple of steps inside the dark, cold apartment, shutting the door after him.

"Since when do you care about me," Chase said, apparently seated on the couch. Foreman felt around the wall next to the door for a light switch.

"Since our asshole boss stole your girlfriend and is causing your mental breakdown,"

"I'm fine," Chase said, squinting as Foreman turned the light on. He was seated on the couch, still dressed in his work attire, with a stubby on the coffee table opposite him.

"Where's the beer?" Foreman asked, heading to the kitchen. Chase sat up quickly, apparently worried with what his colleague going to do. Foreman reached the fridge and opened it. All that was in there was a bottle of milk, a couple of apples and a 6 pack of beer, minus one. Foreman pulled out the 5 cans of Fosters, walking back to Chase and putting them on the coffee table, then taking one and taking a seat beside Chase. In this time, Chase had a very confused look on his face, a mixture of confusion and worry. Confusion about the actions of his usually not-so-nice colleague, and worried about what he'll do next. "Anything on?" Foreman said, motioning at the television with the sound on mute in front of them.

"Nuh, just had it on as background noise," Chase answered, earning a 'seriously' look from Foreman, "I had the sound up before you decided to turn my front door into a musical instrument." There was a moment of silence as they sat there and watched a melodramatic soup with no sound. "What do you want?"

"Well, obviously you don't want to talk, and you seem to need company," Foreman said, snatching the remote from Chase's knee, "give me that," Chase didn't reply. He just sat contented as they watched a replay of the baseball, with the sound turned up.

It was getting late, around 10:00pm when the next word was spoken. All the beer had been finished, and so had a couple of frozen dinners Foreman had grabbed out of Chase's freezer. "Cameron's pregnant," Chase mumbled, finally deciding to talk.

"What?!" Foreman said, sitting up, in a tone of both worry and concern.

"House told me, it's his," Chase said, eyes remaining fixed on the television.

"Shit," Foreman said.

"Foreman, why didn't she tell me?" Chase asked, his sullen face, his tired eyes now focused on his companion.

"What?"

"Everything. Why didn't she tell me she like House better, that she lied about her feelings. That she lied about…everything," Chase said, visibly now trying to hold back tears.

"Don't blame her, House is worse," Foreman answered, stunned by Chase's shock outburst.

"You expect it from House. It's like in the last few months that Cameron has turned into a female version of him. She's not herself, Foreman," Chase said, in a concerned voice.

"Why don't you call her?" Foreman said, "I know Cameron, no way she would let House tell you that she is pregnant,"

"I'm flying out of this country at the first opportunity I get tomorrow," Chase pined.

"Man, you sound like a 5 year old, here," he said, handing Chase the phone, "Or do I have to dial the number for you as well?" Chase took the phone and put it down on the coffee table. "Fine," Foreman said, "I'll just have to call her myself," he said, getting his phone out of his pocket.

"Fine," Chase said, reaching for the phone and dialing in the number.

"Hello?" Cameron's voice sounded. Chase immediately hung up.

"I can't do this," he said, looking at Foreman. Foreman picked up his phone again and flipped up the lid. "Fine," he said, redialing the number.

"Hello?" Cameron's voice sounded again.

"Cameron, why didn't you tell me," Chase said angrily, "I'm sick of your lies,"

"What, who…Robert, is that you?"

"How long have you known?" he continued, "so you and House are planning a life together?"

"Chase? What the hell are you talking about?" Cameron said, genuinely puzzled.

"House told me you were pregnant," Chase said finally.

"What?!" Cameron answered in a state of alarm, "well, he knows more than me,"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**TBC**


End file.
